ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Episode So Stupid That it Doesn't Have a Name
The Episode So Stupid That it Doesn't Have a Name is the seventh episode of the series Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Weegee challenges Rex to a game of kickball. Major Events *The gang plays its first kickball game. Kickball Teams Weegee's Team: *Weegee (duh) *Tank *Bink *Ancy *Glasol *Jack Rex's Team: *Rex (duh) *Ship *Survive *Tennant *Evan *Omi Solo is the umpire Plot episode begins with the whole gang in the eating room. They are eating breakfast. Rex: Can we play kickball now? Weegee: Hold on, we have to check if the security system is up and running. Solo: Nah, I already checked. It's working. Weegee: So we're all set. Bink: Actually I kinda want to play kickball. Ancy: ANCY likes kickball! Weegee: So Rex... Rex: What? Weegee: I challenge you to a game of kickball. Theme Song talking to his team on the sidelines: We need to be tough, we need to kick the ball to the moon. The kicking order: Tank is first, Bink next, then me followed by Jack, Glasol, and last but least, Ancy. Ancy: Hey. Jack: It's true... camera cuts to Rex talking to his team. Rex: We need to do all that we can to make sure that they don't win the game. We need to make sure they don't get one kick past me. They can't get on base at all. So, I'll be pitcher, Evan, Omi, and Ship will be infield, and Tennant and Survive will be outfield. both teams walk onto the field. Weegee: Rules: One pitch per person, if its foul than it's fair as long as it stays in playable area. 5 run limit per inning. Okay? Rex: Fair. Ready. Weegee: Set. and Rex: GO! rolls the first pitch to Tank, whole blasts the ball into the outfield. He transforms. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK. of the ankle brace all the players put on, his powers are slower, and he only gets to second before the ball gets back to Rex. Tank detransforms. Weegee: Bink, you're up! Bink: Gimme your best roll, Rex! Rex: I will. rolls the ball to Bink, who hits the ball high into the air. When it hits the ground, Rex dives on it. Bink gets to first and Tank gets to third. Omi: Stop pitching it right to them. Evan: They only get one pitch anyway. Rex: Okay, okay. He throws the ball at Weegee's head, who turns around and roundhouses the ball straight over the centerfield wall for a three run homerun.] Weegee: No one messes with the Weegee! gets to home plate and high five's Bink and Tank. Jack is next. You ready? Jack: Ready as I'll ever be... gives him the pitch and he hits it riht to Evan, who steps on first base. Rex: You're out! I out. Next! Glasol: That would be me... rolls him the pitch and Glasol hits it into the outfield, but Survive catches it. Survive: Yay! I caught the ball. Two outs. throws the ball back to Rex, whol rolls the pitch. Ancy is still sitting in the dugout, drinking a smoothie. Ancy: Agh, it's my turn. runs out and hits the ball just in time, but he barely hits it. He also hits it awkwardly. Oww! I broke my leg. falls to the ground. Rex picks up the ball and throws it to Evan, who steps on first base. Rex: Three outs! Let's switch and get those runs back guys. getting up from his fake injury: Yay, I got out. I win. Weegee: You're not supposed to get out. Ancy: Oh... Rex: Well its our teams turn, so let's get going! Weegee: You wanna get going? Then get going. rolls the ball, and Ship kicks it into the outfield. By the time Glasol chases it down, Ship is at third. Ship: That's what I'm talking about! Solo: Let's keep this game moving guys. rolls the ball and Omi kicks it just over Weegee's head. He gets a finger on it but can't catch it. Ship scores and Omi gets to first. Tank: How did you not catch it? Weegee: I barely touched it... rolls the ball again. Rex kicks the ball, which hits Ancy squarely in the face... Commercial Ancy: Ouchie ouchie owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That hurt! Rex: I'm sorry Ancy. Weegee: Rex, you did that on purpose. forming the Smack Hands: No, I didn't. Solo: Rex, deform those or your ejected. deforms the smack hands. Rex: Sorry Ancy, sorry Solo. Solo: I declare Rex to be out! Rex: Yeah, I'm out. Who's next? Evan: Me, that's me. I'm next. Weegee rolls the ball, Evan kicks the ball for a base hit. Tennant then kicks the ball and gets a double, and Omi and Evan scroe. Survive kicks the ball and Tennant scores, but Survive gets out before he gets to third. Solo: Score after 1 inning: 3 to 3! appearing on a skateboard; he dismounts: What are you guys doing? Rex: Playing kickball, you wanna watch? Jon: Sure. camera skips to the top of the third and shows Bink hitting a home run when the score is 6-7. In the top of the forth, Rex's team is trailing 16 to 12when Omi hits a grand slame. Omi: Wahooo this is awesome! game skips to the bottom of the ninth. Rex's team is trailing 41 to 37 with the bases loaded, two outs, and Rex at the plate. Weegee rolls the ball and Rex hits the ball deep into the air. Weegee: Wow that's far... Bink: That's out of this world! Weegee: Not if I have anything to say about it. starts to catch it, but in the opposite direction and everyone starts following him. The camera cuts to all the way on the other side of the wiki, where Weegee waits for the ball to arrive. Omi: What are you doing? Evan: Something stupid Ancy: Something really stupid Jack: Something crazy! Weegee: No, something clever! notices the ball in the sky and runs up to it. He dives and catches the ball before it hits the ground. Solo: He's out! Game over, Weegee's team wins. Rex: But that's not fair, it went past the outfield wall. the background, Weegee's team starts celebrating. Solo: Well, we'll talk about it on the way back. Rex: Nah, it's okay, we'll just play again some time. Solo: Yeah right... gang walks back to the kickball field. It takes them a few minutes to get there. Tank: Guys? Weegee: What? OMG! Bink: What happened? Jon: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Glasol: Our house... Survive: It's Tennant: Fine. Weegee: Oh... Tennant: But King Wiki is attacking our kickball field. gang runs behind the house and discovers that Tennant is telling the truth. Ship: Oh great! Commercial Weegee: We've got to stop him. runs up to him and fires some lightning at him. Tank transforms. Wildmutt: Shnaublaroo! Wiki: Ahh, hello, I was just leaving. Rex: Then why are you heading towards our house... Wiki: Becuase I was just leavign my house, to destroy ours. But now I think I'd rather have my house. starts to fly away. Bink: You're not getting away that easily... [She forms her Bird Wings and starts flying to chase him. Tank jumps up into the air and grabs onto King Wiki's leg, pulling him down to the ground. Wiki: You'll never stop me... kicks Tank away into Bink, who falls on Weegee. Weegee: After him! forms his Hoverboard and flies past him, forcing him to go back towards the rest of the group. Omi: Get off our property. fires a laser from his circle and King Wiki runs away. Evan: Let him run, besides, aren't you guys tired... Weegee: Yes. detransforms. Tank: Let's get some sleep, iuf he really wants to, he'll be back soon enough. Rex: We'll be ready! Weegee: In the morning, training. Solo: Agreed, we could have easily gotten him today if you guys were ready, but since you haven't been fully trained, he got away, which is kinda our fault. Weegee: Yeah, we should have trained you harder. Solo: Just go get some sleep. everyone one else has already left. Weegee, we need to talk. Weegee: I'm listening. Solo: You need to work on it too, and so do Tank and I, no one is perfect, if Roads were part of our team, he would not be proud of our work ethic. Did you know what we did today... Weegee: Kickball, so? Solo: Well when you were in the lab for the first few hours, the rest of the gang was down there goofing off and playing around.] Weegee: It was a Sunday... It's there day off. Solo: Agreed about today, but no more days off, our enemies our getting stronger. Weegee: What enemies, we only have like one? Solo: Whatever, just go get some sleep. camera cuts to King Wiki's lair. Wiki: Did you set them up? Soldier: They're all set, they won't know what him 'em. Wiki: Good, becuase if I can't have they're house, then no one can... End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd